1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a central power distributing member for a brushless motor, preferably an automotive thin brushless motor, to a brushless motor provided therewith and to a method of assembling it.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-134724 discloses an automotive thin brushless motor in which a ring-shaped stator encircles a rotor. The stator has magnetic poles made of coils and an annular central power distributing member supplies power to the magnetic poles. The distributing member has tying members that concentrically tie a plurality of ring-shaped busbars. Each busbar has tabs that connect with ends of the coils of the magnetic poles and a terminal to connect with a wire of a battery-side circuit. The busbars of the above-described central power distributing member are circular, and it is difficult to position the busbars circumferentially with high precision and intervals between the tabs and the terminals may deviate.
The invention was developed in view of the above problems and an object thereof is to enable busbars to be positioned substantially circumferentially from each other.